My Life
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: Everyone has only wondered what life is like for the All Mighty Tallest but has anyone wondered what it's like for their little siser Harma? In Harma's POV. This is really written by my sister Tessa of the Rain.
1. Me

My Life

Times with Red

By :*Tessa*of*the*Rain* 

Chapter One: Me 

Hello, my name is Harma or also know as Blue. Most people don't know of me. But the Irkens know of my bothers, Red and Purple. But my childhood wasn't as glamorous as theirs. I was a tomboy and a hand me down child. Even if I wore my bothers, smelly, baggy, wore-out clothes. My first two year of living and being made fun of being 4 feet was never fun! Always pushed away (Even by shorter Irkens!!) and not noticed. I always wanted my mom to come with me so that people would kwon that I was royalty. Nobody cared about me, but Gala. But Gala didn't even like me because of my personality!? She (she had a major crush on Purple) blew me off for Lorna and her posy made up of Delairea, Veda, Vegigi, Vena, Canella Daniela. And so called ~Rainbow Club~ made up of Rediva Orangalla Yellvella Greenteavia Bluegovia, Purpllany

Lorena concurred Goneavechia, Venittorey Greepingho, Girted, Packventia and Ferated. She finally stopped when she was unable to concur Conventia. That's were I came in! She concurred 6 planets when I concurred a million different planets! You had to concur over 40 to be on the Armada Squad (the leaders of the armada). 

My only friend was Gala. She wasn't a full time friend. But back then the popular one was Lorena, the only thing is, is that she was 4 foot and one inch! I got out of Invader School when I was one my mom ruled the Irken empire, she started me off as an invader. There my mission started at, Conventia. 


	2. The Mission

My Life

Times with Red

By :*Tessa*of*the*Rain* 

Chapter Two: The Mission

I never thought of actually becoming a invader. I was sent Conventia the soon to be the convention hall planet. The invasion was simple drove the Conventians out and shamed them! I never thought that the Conventians were so easy to concur! The Irkens will destroy the Conventians and then rule the planet. My older brother Purple wanted a science lab planet while I wanted it to be a military base for keeping destructive weapons. My sister Wispy, wanted it to be a Cosmetics Department. My older brother Red wanted it to be a Curly Fry Factory. Von and Cyquin were at the academy so they couldn't discus this subject. Some how, a Hall planet over rule all the suggestions. How? I don't know.


	3. Captain or Dirt?

My Life

Times with Red

By :*Tessa*of*the*Rain* 

Chapter Three: Captain or Dirt? 

I was two and being a tom-boy wasn't fun. Then Betray my best friend was in the Armada She said that Armada was recruiting. My mother Rainbow let me join the old captain was, Olivia, but she was going to resin. And she lived the last years of her life as a rich retired Irken. Vanta also wanted the job also. We were put to the test. Of course I won, having my boyish like personality I easily concurred the test. I was know as General Harma. The colors of the Irken Armada was Red and Purple. The thing is mother Rainbow wasn't as excited . . .


	4. Trouble Come My Way

My Life

Times with Red

By :*Tessa*of*the*Rain* 

Chapter Four: Trouble Comes My Way

The war was on and I was their target. But they hit me in my leg. This is why my mom probably didn't want me to become the Captain. My poor mother died the day before the war, when I was 14. My 16 year old brothers are now in charge. What a scary thought . . . When my brothers were in charge they went to Conventia. They took my expensive K .R. (Killer Robot). They were banned from Conventia for a year. When I asked for my K R back Red answered 

"Guess who was band from Conventia?" 

I had to say "You 2 dorks!?"

He answered, "No, we 3 dorks!" 

"What! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU RUINED MY REPUTATION!" 

" Harma, Harma, Harma, clam down."

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I! Gala AND Betray ARE LIKE ON CONVENTIA! NOW GIVE ME MY K R!" 

  
  
  
  


Purple had to but in, "Who the tallest? We're the tallest. Who's the Scrub, I mean Sub? You. We're in charge Harma, so get used to it!" 

" I'm going to whoop you butts! Give my K R" Good thing I'm fast and Purple was slow. Somehow Red and I made an agreement that I would order Pizza and that he would hog-tie Purple. We ate all the pizza and there wasn't any left for Purple. That was the best moment that I had with Red in all of my Teen age years.

Oh and the times I had with Purple 

Those I'll never forget! Hee, hee, hee, hee! 

The End


End file.
